1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a float device, and more specifically concerns a fishing line float which permits a positive attachment to a fishing line and provides ease of attachment of the float to the line.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR Secs. 1.97-1.99.
Fishing floats, bobbers and similar structures and devices that are attachable to fishing lines have been known for many years. Earlier designs were simple floating structures to which a line could be tethered, such as cork floats. Later came the development of the slip-type float in which the fishing line was threaded through a permanent opening in a buoyant body, which allowed the line to slip with respect to the buoyant body in a desired manner. Because of certain limitations in these slip-type floats, efforts were made to improve upon the earlier models, to add greater versatility, and to provide easier, and simpler ways to attach a fishing line to a slip-type floating device, and to remove it therefrom as required. To this end, floating devices such as patented by Rayburn in 1983 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,492) were devised. While such prior efforts represented an improvement over the earlier designs, there nevertheless remains a need for set-type floating devices that are simple in design yet highly effective, reliable and easy to use.
Slip-type floats are generally formed of a float body with a central bore or passage. In such cases, the fishing line is first threaded through the float body and, thereafter, one or more hooks and a sinker are applied to the end of the line. During use, such a float is able to slide along the fishing line until abutting a loop knot, with segment of rubber band or soft string, obstruction, or the like in the line which acts as a stop past which the float will not pass. When the float requires removal, the line is usually cut at a point above the usual tackle and a rethreading of a new float made on the line. This wastes time and fishing line.
In some cases, small plastic floats have been threaded onto fishing lines to act as slip floats, as by Wise in 1976 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,506). However, should dirt, grit or beads of water become entrained within the floats, the floats may become jammed on the fishing line. Hence, a fishing hook may become located to a shallower depth than intended.
It has been found that when a fishing line has been provided with a slip-type of float, one or more hooks, and a sinker, sliding of the float backwards on the line during flight impedes accurate casting.
It is known to construct floats that can be removed from a line from time to time. For example, a float can be made of two parts that are hinged together so as to sandwich a fishing line therebetween when closed. In this case, use has been made of interfitting ribs at the ends of the two parts of the float in order to clamp the fishing line to the float. In other cases, the floats have been made of two pieces that can dovetail together in a slide fit relation so as to clamp onto a fishing line. In 1986 Dmytriw patent such a device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,441) having two body members as shells with slits provided for a fishing line. In 1995 Gibney (U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,444) patented a float having the line pass longitudinally through a body slot in the outer surface of the body and having a rod and disk assembly that rotate to lock the line in place.
Standard floats are all subject to the problem that when the fishing line is reeled in the float contacts the rod tip. This results in the float being moved from its desired position on the line.
The present invention allows the float to be used as a float or sinker. Filling the float with water causes it to become a sinker without removing the float from the fishing line. The standard float requires a fisherman to feed his line through the center of the float and place two split shots on each side of the float so that the float will not slide up or down the line. Then the hook is attached to the end of the fishing line. The entire process takes an average fisherman 15 to 20 minutes under ideal weather conditions. The present invention allows a standard snap-type swivel to be hooked directly to the float.
The apparatus of the instant invention is a float for fishing that allows for quick, easy and secure attachment of the leader and hook to the fishing float and of the fishing line to the float. The fishing float comprises a hollow body, two apertures, having different diameters, on opposite sides of the hollow body, forming a small diameter aperture and a large diameter aperture, a tapered pin having a large diameter end and a small diameter end passing thorough said apertures in said hollow body wherein the large diameter end of the pin engages and fills the large diameter aperture and the small diameter end of the pin engages and fills the small diameter aperture when the tapered pin is in its closed position, one loop on the small diameter end of the tapered pin for attaching to a fishing line.
The loop on the small diameter end of the tapered pin has a smaller diameter than the small diameter aperture in the hollow body. The loop is attached to the fishing line by means of a hook that is attached to the fishing line. The tapered pin has a diametral stop which is larger in diameter than the large diameter aperture in the hollow body which allows the pin to be partially withdrawn so the hollow body may be filled with a weight, such as water or metal shot, while the pin is retained in the hollow body.
The two loops are on each opposing end of the tapered pin, for attachment to a fishing line. The tapered pin is a hollow tube, a wire with loops on each end, for attachment to a fishing line, passes through the length of the tapered pin. The loop may be an integral part of the tapered pin or it may be a loop on the small diameter end of the tapered pin, where it has a smaller diameter than the small diameter aperture in the hollow body.
The hollow body has two apertures of different diameters, each aperture being on opposite sides of the hollow body, forming a small diameter aperture and a large diameter aperture, a tapered pin having a diametral stop which is larger in diameter than the large diameter aperture in the hollow body and allows the tapered pin to be withdrawn partially from the hollow body so that the hollow body may be filled with a weight while the pin is retained in the hollow body, loops on each end of the tapered pin, the loop on the small diameter end of the tapered pin is smaller in diameter than the small diameter aperture in the hollow body.
A method of using the fishing bobber where the line is fastened to at least one loop on an end of a tapered pin, which passes along the length of a hollow body, withdrawing the tapered pin and partially filling the hollow body with a weight, such as water or metal shot, pushing the tapered pin firmly into the hollow body thereby sealing the hollow body from water leakage. This includes fastening the line to the loop with a snap hook.
The advantage of the instant invention of prior art is that the fishing bobber can be quickly and securely fastened and removed from the fishing line and the leader and hook assembly. The fisherman can control the weight of the bobber and the depth at which the bobber floats in the water during fishing. Prior inventions require the fisherman to carefully thread the nearly invisible line through a long and narrow passage through the center of the fishing bobber. Then the fisherman must secure the bobber in place on the line by attaching separate retaining means, such as split shot placed on the fishing line. The instant invention avoids all of this additional complexity.
It is the object of the invention to be able to securely attach a hook to a fishing line float at a submerged point below the surface of the water for fishing purposes.
It is the object of the invention to provide a fishing line float that can be readily attached to or removed from a fishing line.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fishing float with a means of quickly attaching or detaching the hook from the float.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fishing float with a means of quickly attaching or detaching the fishing line from the float.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fishing float with a means of reliable attachment to the fishing line and that allows the float to be easily filled with a weight so as to be control the weight for casting and the depth to which the float sinks.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.